203 Inventing the Girl
by KateB-fan
Summary: Castle notó rara a Beckett, y luego cayó en cuenta de que ella quería ser una de las primeras en leer su libro... cómo llegó el libro a manos de Kate? Simple y sencillo... espero les guste!


**203 Inventing the Girl**

Kate Beckett tomó una larga ducha esa tarde al llegar del trabajo. Mientras lo hacía, sonrió casi sin pensarlo. Pronto tendría el libro de Castle en sus manos. El libro que él había escrito inspirado en ella. Si bien conocía la forma en que él escribía a la perfección, porque era aficionada a sus libros, se moría de ganas de saber como era Nikki Heat… si era parecida a ella… que hacía… si tenía alguna diferencia con ella… pero por sobre todas las cosas… quería saber cual era la impresión que él tenía de ella.

Mientras se preparaba algo de comer, eligió poner música suave, un poco de jazz siempre la ayudaba a descontracturarse y olvidarse un poco de su pesada rutina policíaca.

Cuando estaba por sentarse a comer, escuchó el timbre. Miró el reloj. No esperaba a nadie… tampoco tenía a nadie que pudiera venir a esa hora. Se acercó a la puerta y aún sin abrir, percibió la fragancia del perfume de Castle.

Cerró los ojos un momento, su corazón se aceleró. Recuerdos de sus besos compartidos la semana anterior acudieron a su mente. El había pensado que ella estaba distante porque no había leído el libro… ella había estado así, solo porque él no había acusado recibo de lo que había sucedido esa noche… pero ella tampoco había hecho ningún comentario.

Kate respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Hey…- dijo Castle con sus manos en la espalda, obviamente ocultando algo.

-Hey… qué haces aquí?- le dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa.

-Yo solo… hablé con mi editora… - le dijo y sacó de atrás una caja envuelta y con un moño.

-Y?- le dijo ella simulando no entender.

-Le pedí una copia para ti… le tuve que prometer que no hablarías con nadie hasta el lanzamiento… en realidad esta es una pre- copia… le faltan un par de detalles de impresión… lo cual lo hace más interesante… - le dijo él y sonrió, extendiéndole la caja.

-Oh… gracias… pero no hacía falta que lo trajeras hoy… es medio tarde…- le dijo ella aceptando la caja y abriéndola con cuidado.

-Quería hacerlo… estuve pensando y tienes razón… si hay alguien que tiene derecho a leerlo, eres tú…- le dijo y la miró con intensidad.

-Gracias… en serio…-le dijo y sonrió.

-Dime que opinas… cuando lo leas…- le dijo e hizo el intento de marcharse.

-Eh… quieres… quieres pasar?- le dijo ella y se ruborizó.

-No… bueno… no quiero molestarte… solo… te traía el libro…-le dijo incómodo él.

-No me molestas… ya comiste?… estaba por comer…-le dijo ella y entró, obligándolo a seguirla.

-No… estoy bien… te acompañaré mientras comes…-le dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos habló sobre lo que había sucedido esa noche. Las miradas a veces lo daban todo por sentado, pero él estaba seguro de que ella no recordaba nada y ella estaba segura de que él estaba arrepentido.

Cuando Kate terminó de comer, le sirvió un café y siguieron conversando animadamente.

-Hey… Beckett…- le dijo él y ella lo miró a los ojos- estás bien? Porque últimamente tengo la sensación de que no…- le dijo él con honestidad.

-Estoy bien…- dijo ella suspirando, sabía que no podía hablar del tema sin sacar a la luz sus sentimientos. Y no era el momento de hacerlo.

-Escucha… yo se que todavía no tengo tu confianza plena…- le dijo y tomó suavemente su mano en un gesto que incomodó un poco a ella- pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo… - le dijo y sonrió.

-Lo se… Castle…- dijo ella casi sin mirarlo- es solo que estoy un poco cansada…-le dijo y sonrió a medias.

-Te dejo entonces… descansa…- le dijo apretando su mano y luego sonriendo.

Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando estaba por salir, ella habló.

-Gracias… - dijo solamente.

-Léelo… - le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Si… pero gracias por ofrecerte…- le dijo y sonrió.

Castle se fue y cerró la puerta. Kate sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Cada día que pasaba se sentía inequívocamente más cerca y más enamorada de Castle… y no podía evitarlo… solo el tiempo quizás le concedería la oportunidad de saber si eso era lo mejor para ella…


End file.
